Shimmerclan
by YOboss
Summary: Shimmerclan's protective river is not enough if the clan is to survive- at least, to Tanglepaw it's not. is it just claustrophobia? or is the clan's laid-back attitude letting the enemy ever-nearer? Tanglepaw is not just going to stand aside and watch her clan rip into tatters... she's going to do something about it... and she'll do what ever it takes to make things right .
1. Chapter 1

**Shimmerclan**

Leader- Reedstar:  Sturdy brown tabby

Deputy-Nightleap: Handsome tortishell

Medicine Cat-Grassfoot: Sleek light brown tabby she-cat.

-Apprentice:-Poppypaw: Beutiful long-haired tortishell.

Warriors-

Stoneclaw: Large gray tom with bright yellow eyes.

Breezeshine: Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Sunsplash: Large golden she-cat with amber eyes

-Apprentice: Stormpaw: dark-brown tom with orange eyes

Hawkstripe: Huge brown tabby tom with startling green eyes

Mudfeather: Large dark-brown tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes.

-Apprentice: Rainpaw: gorgeous silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices-

Stormpaw

Rainpaw

Queens-

Flowerpelt: Large tortishell she-cat with blazing orange eyes.

Kits:

Tanglekit

Silverkit

**Heatherclan**

Leader:Runningstar: Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Harepelt: Brown and white tom.

Medicine cat: Cloverleaf

-Apprentice-Sheeppaw: A fluffy white tom with gray paws and blue eyes

Warriors-

Gorsefoot: Light-brown tom with brightly yellowish feet

-Apprentice- Sandpaw: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Halfmoon:Black and white tuxedo with green eyes

Rockstripe: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Dawnbreeze: yellow-brown she-cat with blue eyes.

-Apprentice-Brindlepaw: Brown with light brown flecks all over

Queens-

Daisytail: A light-brown she-cat with dark ginger patches and blue eyes.

**Treeclan**

Leader: Maplestar:A dark-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy:Creekfeather: long-haired light-gray tom with dark gray stripes and blue eyes

-Apprentice-Patchpaw: Black-and-white tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Sagefeather: Fluffy, gray she-cat with blue eyes

-Apprentice- Mottlepaw:Dark brown tortishell with amber eyes.

Warriors-

Pinefur: Dark brown tom

-Apprentice-Starlingpaw: Bright ginger she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

Willowmist: Light-brown she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Thorntail: Large ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Oakfoot: Large brown tom with dark brown paws and green eyes

Queens-

Honeyfang: Golden brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Darkclan **

Leader-Shadestar: Dark gray she-cat with splotches of black and amber eyes

Deputy: Badgerfang: Black tom with white around the eyes, the muzzle, and paws

Medicine Cat: Blaze-eyes: Bright ginger tom with blind eyes

Warriors-

Blacktooth: Pure-black tom with huge canines

-Apprentice-Ashpaw: dark brown tom with black splotches

Stormheart: Huge gray she-cat with blazing blue eyes

-Apprentice-Flintpaw: gray she-cat

Smokeflower: Gray-black she-cat with ragged fur and amber eyes

Queens-

Jumpfur: Black she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

The moon shined brightly upon the calm and serene river. But all was tense. An anticipational air clung like a stench.

But then. It happened. It was as if the whole clearing exploded with raging cats. He plunged into the river, swimming strongly to come aid his clanmates. He reached the other side and leapt out as if he had been dry the whole time. Immedeately, a light-brown she-cat caught his eye. He jumped expertly at her. She screeched and flung him off, knocking the wind out of him. he tucked into a quick roll and when he came out of it, flinched because she found herself clawing at dirt right where he had been. She aimed again, and leapt. he quickly dodged aside and wrenched her back legs out from under her. Her scream of pain only goaded him on. His claws easily slashed at her flanks, with another wail of pain, she scrambled out of his grasp and back into the fray. At this, he went into a flurry of rage, using every bit of strength and skill he knew. But after time, he grew tired, less agile and received many wounds. Finally, with adrenalin pumping, muscles screaming with exhaustion, a last brown tom leapt at him. They wrestled weakly, landing pitiful hits. Then, the tom lunged for his neck. _Warriors don't kill!_ he thought desperately. His anguish fueled him with a new surge of rage. He started to fight brutally. Each hit made the tom yowl with pain. _Yes! you deserve it! you tried to kill me! now i'll make you_ _pay!_Without realizing it, he drove the tom into the river. The familiarity only fueled the fire. he slipped in and out of the water, splashing huge amounts of water at the tom, blinding him. He bit and scratched and sliced and finally held him underwater. When the cat was let up, it let out a desperate cry for help. But he was constantly, ever mercilessly splashed and dunked in the unforgiving river. At last, it availed him long enough to reach shore. He chased after the tom. All across the clearing were his clanmates, who he realized were being beaten. And in that one moment he saw that she-cat again, taunting his beloved mate. Even now, an anger surged within him he had never known. He slashed the she-cat's wounded side, and giving her quite the beating all the way into the river once more. The river was his weapon as well as his claws. The other cats started to push their foes into the water if they could, too. This was a battle to remember, all thanks to the river. And as the defeated Treeclan fled into the woods, drenched in water, he yowled their victory basking in the would be remembered, too. He had been the greatest warrior ever known, and his spirit would last forever...


End file.
